Red Dress
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: Sakura has a massive crush on Kakashi but doesn't have the courage to tell him. Even a sexy dress and flirting doesn't seem to help. When she's alone and lonely, thoughts of him are all she has to keep warm. Written for the Big Bang challenge. LEMON


Hello everybody, long time no talk! Sorry for the long absence but I've recently gotten engaged and have a wedding to plan! It sort of keeps me from writing fanfiction. Anyway, this was written for the Big Bang over at the LJ Kakasaku community. It is NOT betaed. I finished it the day it was due and am rushing to post this before I run off to work. Don't tell me there's typos. I KNOW there are typos But that's just the way it is. So sorry.

XXXXX

The Red Dress

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, critiquing her appearance from all angles. She had to admit, she certainly cleaned up rather nicely. The long, red, satin dress skimmed her ankles, the slinky material clinging to her figure like a second skin and the V neckline showing just the right amount of cleavage. She felt bold, daring, sexy, empowered by her sultry image. Matching red flats adorned her feet, and though she knew she would look better in a pair of heels, she couldn't bring herself to bare the discomfort of wearing them all night, or the potential hazard of tripping in them and falling on her face.

Her jade eyes were rimmed with dark makeup, her eyeliner extended outward to make her normally round eyes look elongated and sultry. Sakura hardly ever wore makeup, there was no need for it at the hospital or while training. But when she had heard about the upcoming party and the fact that her long time crush was sure to be there, she had started taking an interest in cosmetics. She had practiced in secret applying makeup every night before bed only to wash it off. Her first attempt was awful, making her look like a clown rather than enhancing her natural beauty. Despite her discouragement, every night she continued the ritual until gradually she learned how to enhance her features as she saw fit. Tonight would be her first public appearance with so much makeup on. She wondered what people would think.

For a finishing touch, she took a small silver tube from her vanity and twisted off the cap to reveal a lipstick the same fiery shade as her dress. The kunoichi carefully filled in her lips with the crimson color, feeling a little like an imposter, like a girl playing dress up. The smoky-eyed creature staring back at her in the mirror hardly resembled Sakura Haruno at all. The only thing giving her away was her familiar pink hair, styled as it always was.

However, she knew she had to do something this drastic. The man she cared so deeply for had always seen her as a child. She had to show him that now that she was eighteen, she was grown, no longer a cry baby but a woman worthy of his affection. She only hoped the dress was enough for him to finally take notice.

Her doorbell chimed and Sakura grabbed her small black purse as she rose, dropping the lipstick into the clutch for later use. She opened the door to find Ino standing there in a little black dress that was so short it as almost criminal. Her makeup was natural, but flattering and her long hair effortlessly tousled. Black ankle boots adorned her feet and she glided in to her apartment effortlessly despite the three inch heel.

"Wow, Forehead. That's quite a dress," the blond said, eyeing her up and down. "And since when do you wear so much makeup? Don't you think it's a bit much? It's just a birthday party for Naruto after all."

Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror, suddenly feeling self-conscious. The makeup that had felt so glamorous now looked clownish, her sexy dress garish. She was on the verge of changing but realized she had nothing else to wear. She had bought this dress specifically for this event, and it was the only one she owned.

"You're not trying to impress Naruto are you?" Ino teased. "You had your chance, Forehead. He's dating Hinata now."

Of course it wasn't Naruto she was trying to impress. She looked at the whiskered man more like a brother. She was happy that he had finally found a companion and would never get between them. But there indeed was someone she was trying to impress, only now after Ino's flippant criticism, she felt like she as trying so hard.

The medic rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Maybe I'm just tired of wearing a hospital uniform and want to dress up once in a while."

Ino shrugged, saying they were going to be late and dragged her out the door before she could say another word.

XXXXX

Blaring music assaulted Sakura's ears as she walked into the party. Hinata had thrown her boyfriend a party at her family's estate, decorating the building in which she now liked alone. Even though everyone was courteous enough to take off their shoes before stepping all over the tatami mat floor, Sakura was pretty sure the head of the Hyuuga family still would have thrown a fit if he had seen the table full of empty sake bottles and bodies dancing wildly. It was fortunate that HInata's father just so happened to be away from Konoha on a mission.

Ino grudgingly took off her heels, knowing full well the sex appeal they had. Sakura removed her red flats as well, eyes eagerly searching the room for the man she hoped to see.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice bellowed, and before she even had the chance to brace herself, she was swept up in a suffocating hug by the birthday boy.

It was good to see Naruto, even though he was still as loud and obnoxious as ever. However, his newfound adoration of the eldest Hyuuga sister gave him a sort of glow that Sakura had never seen in him before. It was clear how happy Hinata made him and the pink haired medic wished him nothing but the best. His warm smile melted her and she couldn't bring herself to threaten him with the usual senseless beating even though he was crushing the air from her lungs.

After greetings and well wishes, Sakura managed to slip away into the crowd giving nods and friendly waves to the people that approached her as she searched for a certain someone. At last she found him, sitting cross-legged on the floor at a low table, other shinobi around him sipping sake and engaged in conversation.

Genma sat to his left, senbon poking out the side of his mouth like always, even when he took a drink of his alcohol. Gai sat directly across, gesturing wildly as he raved about the beauty of youth, getting more alcohol all over the table than into his mouth. Yamato sat on his right and Sakura couldn't help but smile. There was something about him that seemed eager to please. That admired this man who was a legend and his sempai. Sakura smiled to herself. It seemed the two of them had that in common.

However, Sakura's feelings didn't just stop at adoration. She feared she might actually be in love. The thought was scandalous to say the least. Not only was her crush nearly fourteen years her senior, he had also been her first teacher as a Genin.

She watched him now, slouched over the table, listening to the conversation so nonchalantly that it was painfully cool. Her was considered a pervert and was hardly ever punctual, and yet beneath that lazy exterior was one of the most amazing fighters she had ever seen. He knew countless jutsu and put his life on the line for friend without a second thought. He was incredibly strong and deceptively intelligent. But despite the fact she had known the man since she was twelve, she found she knew very little about him personally. He was a mystery, an enigma, and that only made him even more irresistible. She hadn't even seen his face, but somehow that only made her want him more.

She had spent many a night, alone in her room, bundled beneath the covers as she thought about what it might be like to share Kakashi's bed. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of a man like him, so knowledgeable and experience in the ways of touching the female body, of the things he might do to her in the candlelight.

She was pathetically naïve in comparison, having only dated a handful of boys and fumbled around under the covers with only a few of them without finding any real satisfaction. She had heard rumors of Kakashi's skill in the bedroom, and while she longed to experience them for herself, her attraction was so much more than physical. She remembered the very first time he had saved her life while she was still a dumb, love struck girl, but then he had saved her again, and again. Then the day came when she was strong enough to save him for a change. They had shared so much together bit Sakura longed for a deeper connection, something emotional. She knew it was silly to think that Kakashi would ever be the dating type, especially to date someone like her. She only hoped that this striking dress and the meager curves beneath it would be enough to seduce him, so that just for one night, he could be hers and would treat her as the woman she had become, not as the little girl she had once been.

"Hello, earth to Sakura?"

The kunoichi shook her head to clear the haze of daydreams, realizing that Genma had been calling her name. An embarrassed flush crept into her cheeks and she hoped he hadn't been calling her for too long.

"Good to see you," she said, walking over and strategically kneeling between Genma and Kakashi. "It's been a while since you ended up in the hospital so I never see you."

"I haven't been taking too many high-ranked missions lately," he replied, "So I haven't been getting wounded, but I think I might start if I knew you were going to nurse me back to health."

He gave her a knowing wink and Sakura rolled her eyes. A year ago he might have punched Genma for such a comment, but now she found herself liking the attention. She seldom felt like she was sexy and capable of inducing desire, that his comment actually boosted her esteem a bit.

"You keep that up and I'll make sure your medic is a big burly man," she teased, very aware that Kakashi's side brushed against hers lightly as he leaned forward to pick up his cup of sake.

Gai laughed loudly at her comment and begin to speak of the beauty that came with her youth and how her sass and quick mind were like the thorny roses of summer; lovely but dangerous if not handled with respect. "You shouldn't be so harsh, Sakura," he continued. "Someone like you in the prime of their youth should bask in the fires of love, and you won't find a lovely young man if you keep that sharp tongue."

Sakura wanted to groan. She had heard the same speech plenty of times from her mother, but bringing up romance around her crush might put some ideas in his head. It was worth a try.

"I just don't think I've found the right person," she replied, readjusting her legs under the table and letting her shin brush subtlety against Kakashi's. "Besides, maybe I'm not looking for serious love. Maybe I just want to have a little fun."

She crossed her arms just under her breasts and rested her elbows on the table, knowing the action would maximize her cleavage. Kakashi was tall enough that he'd be able to see right down her dress and hopefully see the proof that she was definitely not a little girl anymore. She casually rubbed up against him, pretending to lean over and pick lint off her dress. She felt him tense for a moment and then relax, but to her dismay, there was no retuned brush of their bodies or a shared glance.

"Oh how quickly the passions of youth flare and fade!" Gai cried out, his eyes growing shiny with tears. "Perhaps one day you will find a love that it permanent and pure. I only hope that the day comes while you are still in the spring time of your life!"

Sakura was trying desperately to tune out Gai while ignoring Genma's offer that he'd be glad to have a little "fun" with her anytime. She hoped that Kakashi might come to her aid somehow but he only pulled out his familiar orange novel and began to read seemingly oblivious of both her distress and the way she was pressed against him.

The hair, the makeup, the dress, he hadn't noticed any of it. Tonight's plan of seduction was a total flop and she'd only just arrived. Perhaps she just wasn't his type. Perhaps she would always be a little girl to him no matter how old she became.

Fighting back her disappointment, she did her best to muster a smile as she politely excused herself from the table. She was almost to the door when she bumped into Ino who had a drink in her hand and looked like she had already downed a few others. She was draped all over Shikamaru who managed to look bored and interested in the perky tops of her breasts peeking out of her dress at the same time.

"Where are you going forehead?" she asked, unaware that the way she attracted men so effortlessly was making Sakura feel even more rotten.

"I think I'm going to go home," she confessed. "I don't feel so great."

"But we just got here," Ino whined. "And _everyone_ is here!"

That was the problem. Everyone was here but there was only one that mattered, and he didn't even seem to acknowledge her existence.

"It's ok Ino, stay and have fun. I'm just going to head out early."

Before her blonde friend could protest, she was out the door and down the street, thankful that she was only wearing flats and not high heels for her walk home. She only wished she hadn't cut the tag out of her dress because all she wanted to do was return it. She had felt so pretty when she left her house tonight but now she just felt like a fool. All her fantasies of Kakashi taking her home and making love to her passionately, sweetly, had been dashed to bits. Her only solace was that there was a chilled bottle of wine waiting for her and she had the day off tomorrow. She was going to down the whole bottle and sleep until noon.

XXXXX

Sakura was ordinarily a very tidy person. Her small apartment was meticulously well kept and was usually clean enough to pass a white-glove inspection. However, upon stepping over the thresh hold of her front door, Sakura carelessly kicked off her shoes and tossed her pure on the couch, heedless of where it landed. She made a beeline for the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine she had foolishly imagined sharing with Kakashi. She dug around for the cork screw in an organized kitchen drawer, not bothering to return it once she was done with it. The depressed kunoichi didn't even bother with a wine glass instead drinking straight from the bottle. In between long swigs, she stared vacantly at the blank white service of her refrigerator, her mind reflecting on the night and where she had gone wrong.

She had been so obvious in how she had flirted with her former sensei. There could be no doubt in his mind about what she had wanted. The way she had sensually brushed against him, the way she had angled her cleavage for his viewing pleasure, how could he not notice her? The answer was simple. He had noticed her, but had been so unimpressed with her offer that he didn't just turn her down. He didn't even acknowledge her!

She supposed she shouldn't be surprised. If even half of the sexual rumors surrounding the Copy nin were true, he had bedded exotic beauties and managed to make only the most experienced women quiver with only a touch. Why would he be interested in someone so plain, so ordinary?

Anger took the forefront of her emotions as she stomped off to her bedroom. It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't she have been born, taller, prettier, with a smaller forehead? She wouldn't mind trading a little of her chakra control for good looks. But she was who she was, a girl with freakishly pink hair and no real boobs to speak of.

She plunked her half empty bottle down on her nightstand and flopped unceremoniously onto her bed. The world spun pleasantly around her as the alcohol went to her head, calming her and making her feel like stripping out of her dress was entirely too much work.

Despite the fact that Kakashi Hatake was absolutely the last thing she wanted to think about, his image kept invading her mind. She remembered the heat that had radiated from his body when he had brushed up against him and the way his voice smoothly uttered her name.

Frustrated anger filled her once more. It just wasn't fair that she have such a huge crush on him and he feel nothing at all! But with that anger came something else, the passionate spark that she had spent months trying to extinguish before she had finally accepted it. It was the same spark that had kept her up nights, thinking about him longingly before finally succumbing to primitive urges to get her through the lonely nights.

Perhaps it was the alcohol in her system that made those urges come quicker, stronger, tonight. She had hoped to have Kakashi join her in bed tonight but she was still alone. That didn't mean she couldn't think about his touch like she had countless other times.

She closed her eyes, imagining that Kakashi was indeed in the room with her, standing along the bed and looking down at her vulnerable form. He was looking at her the way she had always hoped he would, a combination of adoration and raw lust burning in his single, uncovered eye.

Sakura would give him her most seductive look as she slipped the straps of her red dress teasingly down her shoulders. As she imagined this, she tugged at those same straps as she lay in bed, easing the bodice down until her breasts were exposed to the cool night air, nipples instantly hardening in response. She let out a soft sigh of anticipation, and let the fantasy begin.

_Kakashi's eyes never left hers as he slowly, purposefully slid off his flack jacket and pulled his long-sleeved shirt over his head. He tugged off his mask without ceremony, finally revealing the face she had dreamed of for so long and she was pleased to see she was as handsome as she had hoped. His pants were next, dropping to the floor to pool around his ankles. His body was hard, chiseled, his pale skin crisscrossed by hundreds of scars. He was unabashed by his nakedness, all confidence and desire. His member was already hard, raging, and the impressive size of it made Sakura's thighs quiver in anticipation._

_He removed his hitai-ate and tossed it casually o the size, revealing his exotic Sharingan eye. She felt trapped by his gaze, unable to move even as he sunk down onto the bed and crawled over her smaller form. He didn't speak. He didn't need to. As he lowered his lips to hers, he communicated all that he needed. The kiss was soft and teasing at first but soon his tongue was caressing hers, his teeth nibbling her lip, making her dizzy, drunk on him until all she could do was gasp for smeared what ws left of her red lipstick as his had found its way to her bare breasts, massaging the soft globe and flicking the sensitive nipple with deft fingers. Sakura whimpered against his lips, making him chuckle darkly._

_He finally released her lips from captivity, trailing hot kisses down her neck as his hands continued to squeeze and pluck, pinch and tug at the puckered pink buds. All too soon she was panting, moaning, arching into his touch and he encouraged her vocalizations, whispering against the column of her neck, his hot breath on her skin making her shudder in delight. _

Sakura moaned softly as her own hands fluttered over bare skin. Her eyes were shut tight, seeing only Kakashi. Her hands were really his hands, touching her like she'd always wanted to be touched. Her back arched off the mussed sheets as she captured tightened nipples between her thumb and forefinger and tugged, sending sparks of heated pleasure down her spine.

"Kakashi," she whispered softly, imagining her former sensei cupping her breasts in his hands.

_She looked down at him, chin resting between twin mounds, his hands molding the soft flesh I his palms. It felt so good that she couldn't be bothered to care how small her meager breasts looked in his long-fingered hands. _

_And then he was closing his mouth around the pink bud, making Sakura cry out in response and bury her hands in his unruly shock of silver hair._ _He sucked at her hungrily, first hard and then soft, flicking her nipple with his tongue, worrying it with his teeth, making Sakura beg for more in breathless pants, demanding that he leave bruises if necessary. He released her only so he could give her neglected breast the same treatment, the coral peak now swollen and nearly purple. He repeated his ministrations and then switched back to the first breasts to start all over, teasing, torturing, holding her down when she tried to thrash in pleasure. Her nerves hummed with pleasure, her skin tingling and hypersensitive, but the place between her thighs positively throbbed for him, her core burning and her panties soaked through as she ached for his touch._

"_More," she pleaded between gasping moans. "Please, I need you."_

_Kakashi released her swollen breast with an audible pop and smirked mischievously, "But Sakura, you already have me." _

_The kunoichi was in no mood for games. Rather than verbally spell out exactly what she meant, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it over her throbbing core._

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her boldness, but did not argue. Her dress had already ridden up to her knees and he hiked it the rest of the way to her waist, exposing a silky little G-string the same color as her dress._

_Sakura watched his eyes darken as he took in the sight of her. "I always pegged you for a cotton briefs kind of girl," he rasped, snapping the elastic band of her panties over her hip playfully._

"_But those would give me ugly panty lines in this dress," she replied with a coy smile, not willing to admit outright that she did indeed wear unflattering undergarments most of the time._

_Her coyness quickly disappeared when he ran his thumb gently over the moistened silk. Pleasure zinged through her as if she had been hit by a bolt of lightning. Her back bowed, her lips parted with a sob of pleasure, and her small hands fisted in the sheets. Kakashi smirked at her response and repeated the action, tracing her cleft lightly through the silky fabric, moving bottom to top and barely grazing her swollen clit._

"_You're making this so easy," he said, his voice dark and smooth like melted chocolate._

"_What?" Sakura panted, not comprehending as her senses struggled to process both the intense please, and what he was saying._

"_Pleasuring you senseless," he replied. "You're making it easy. I didn't know you would be so sensitive. It's quite sexy."_

_He fixed her with his burning, mismatched gaze and Sakura could actually feel the muscles of her womb contract, her body aching to squeeze his hard length once it was buried inside her._

_Up and down, he slid his finger, making her shudder and squirm. Her panties were dripping wet now, her arousal too great to be absorbed by the scrap of red fabric. Without warning, he tugged her garment to the side and pressed his thumb to the swollen pearl that marked her opening. Sakura sobbed his name, her hips bucking into his touch as he ground his thumb in small circles, watching her with dark satisfaction as she moaned for him._

A breathy sigh escaped her lips as her fingers gently rubbed her clit. She was splayed out on the bed, legs thrown apart with her dress bunched around her waist. She hadn't bothered to pause her fantasy and take off her underwear, preferring to tug the crotch to the side so she could find some relief from the pressure building within her.

Her fingers alternately stroked slick flesh and rubbed small circles over her throbbing clit, sending pulses of pleasure shooting along her spine. Her toes curled and her back arched, her eyes staying firmly closed as she imagined I was Kakashi's hand and not her own.

But it wasn't enough. She needed something more. She needed to be filled, needed him inside her. Without delay, Sakura eased two fingers into her dripping sex, gasping at the delicious feeling.

_As Sakura straddled her former sensei's hips, she grasped his length, feeling it pulse in her hand. He was so hard, yet he skin covering him soft and smooth. She gave him a hard stroke and watched his jaw clench against the pleasure, his hips shifting restlessly against her thighs._

_She braced one hand on his chest as the other positioned his head against her dripping entrance, teasing him by rubbing the head against slick flesh._

_He groaned her name and bucked upward but Sakura didn't give him the satisfaction so easily. She made him watch her arch and moan as she ground the head against her clit, her slippery arousal coating his shaft and preparing him for entry. _

_She could feel the heat of him pulsating against her flesh and her own body ached to accommodate him. Sakura had hoped to make him beg for her but it was obvious the famed Copy nin was the one with more willpower. When her own need became too great, she positioned herself top him and let the blunt heat slip inside._

_He was thicker than she had anticipated and she gasped at the delicious sensation of being stretched. His hands fell to her hips, fingers digging desperately into pale skin as he struggled to keep his composure and she took it as a small victory. Kakashi was always so calm, so lackadaisical, and it thrilled her to see the raw desire in his eyes. _

_Sakura eased down bit by bit, keeping the initial penetration slow, but he was so long that it seemed like a lifetime before the slick lips of her sex brushed against his testes. At last he was seated entirely within her and she had never felt so full, so complete._

"_Are you ok?" Kakashi whispered, and she nodded, grateful that he was willing to take this slow._

_His hand slid down her arm to her hand and tugged her forward into a kiss. At first it was soft and gentle, but soon their tongues twined passionately as his hands splayed across her rear and guided her stagnant hips into a slow grind._

_She moaned against her mouth, loving the feel of his shat massaging her slick inner walls. Her hardened nipples dragged pleasantly against his muscled chest, adding to the continuous rush of pleasure she felt every time he shifted inside her. _

_Kakashi's breath came out in ragged pants against her cheek and his hands tried to urge her into a faster rhythm. However, she had no intention of rushing their coupling. She pulled away to sit up straight, making him groan as his shaft was forced deeper within. Her hips began to grind back and forth on his shaft, the movement of her hips traveling up her body so that her torso moved in the same sensual undulation. Kakashi groaned her name, transfixed by her erotic dance, his hands fisting above his head in the sheets as he relinquished all control. His eyes burnt holes in her skin as he watched the swaying of her naked breasts, her tight abdominals flexing with every move, her slick sex working over his throbbing cock. Her red dress was still bunched around her waist but Sakura was too caught up in the moment to bother removing it. She was not only pleasuring her former sensei, but performing for him, becoming one of the sexual entities he always read about in his dirty books. _

"_Fuck, Sakura," he groaned. "Where did you learn that?"_

_Sakura laughed, the action causing her sex to tense up and squeeze the length inside it. "I'm not a virgin you know," she replied. "Maybe I know a few tricks that even you haven't seen." _

_She gathered her pink locks atop her head with one hand while the other squeezed her tingling breast. The sensation made her back arch, pushing the mound more fully into her hand. Her eyes never left his. Her hips never stopped their sensual grind. She could see Kakashi's grip on the sheets turn white-knuckled and knew she was giving him the ride of his life. There was something so deliciously dirty about bedding her former sensei. _

"_Sensei, you feel so good," she moaned, closing her eyes and concentrating on the sensation of his thick shaft rubbing all the right places inside her. _

_She heard Kakashi curse under his breath, knowing that his control was in serious jeopardy. Sakura loved the feeling of dominating such a powerful man. For a girl who had never considered herself sexy, it was empowering to have one of Konoha's most experienced men at her mercy._

_Her thoughts were cut short when a jolt of pleasure shot through her that was so intense ,it drove the very breath from her lungs. Her eyes snapped open to find Kakashi rubbing her clit with his thumb in time to her rhythmic movements. It was now his turn to wear the satisfied smile._

"_K-Kakashi," she panted, trying to convey that what he was doing was going to send her over the edge very quickly. "I-I'm gonna…"_

"_I know," Kakashi chuckled. "But I couldn't let you do all the work. Besides, I want to watch you come."_

"_B-but,"_

"_Come for me, Sakura," he growled. The way he said it made it sound more like a command than a request._

_She could hardly take it; his thrusting cock, the way he rubbed her clit, the burning intensity of her gaze. Sakura knew she was going to lose herself. She closed her eyes and prepared for sweet release._

The fingers of one hand plunged desperately into her sex while she used the other to tease her clit. She was so close to the edge that she could feel her womanhood contracting tightly as her body prepared to climax.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There was no way in hell she was answering the door. If she ignored the person surely they would go away.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Louder this time. More insistent. She waited.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

With a frustrated snarl, Sakura rose from the bed, tugged her panties back in place and rearranged her dress from where it had been bunched at her hips Someone had better be dying for them to come bother her this late.

She stomped to the door and threw it open without bothering to check the peephole and was very surprised to find a sheepish looking Kakashi standing there.

"Yo," he said with his traditional hand wave.

"Um…yo." Sakura replied, disoriented by his sudden appearance on her doorstep and trying hard to ignore the throbbing in her loins caused by her recent Kakashi-centric fantasy. "What are you doing here?"

"You left so suddenly from the party and you looked a little upset," Kakashi said, his words coming out rushed Was Kakashi actually _nervous_? But it looks like you're home safe and I can see you have company so I'll let you enjoy you night. Goodnight, Sakura."

He turned to leave, leaving Sakura in a daze? What? Company? And then it occurred to her that her hair was a mess, one strap of her dress had slid down her shoulder, and her makeup was probably not perfect either. She looked like she had been fooling around. which she had, but not in the way that she thought.

"Kakashi wait!" she blurted and he paused. "Nobody is over It's just me, but did you really come all the way over here just to make sure I got home?"

Kakashi's shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned, making his already bad posture worse. "Genma insisted you were coming on to me tonight and was chastising me for blowing you off. I assured him you would never do anything like that but he insisted I come see you. You did see a little upset though. Is everything alright?"

Sakura chewed her lip nervously. Was Genma really that perceptive? How was she supposed to tell Kakashi that not only had she been coming on to him, but that she had just been pleasuring herself while thinking of him?

It turned out she didn't have to say anything. Her silence was enough.

"Sakura," he said, his uncovered eye widening. "You _were_ flirting with me!"

"Yes I was," Sakura snapped, trying to hide her embarrassment. "But you didn't seem to notice."

"You bumped against me a couple of times. Since when was that flirting? You could have tried harder."

Tried harder? She had bought a whole new outfit to get his attention. "I was being subtle," she said defensively. "It was enough for Genma to see what was going on."

"I suppose it was," he replied taking a step closer. "So this dress, the makeup, is that what this was all about? To get my attention?"

He reached out and slid her fallen strap back onto her shoulder. The touch was brief but it made the fire in her panties flair anew. "I just wanted you to notice me," she said softly.

"Hmm," was all he said. There was an agonizing pause but for the life of her, Sakura could not think of what to say.

"One more question," Kakashi said, a mischievous twinkle sparkling in his eye. "You say you're alone, but I can smell the sex on you from here. That means you've been touching yourself."

Sakura's mouth fell open and she was half expecting to her a thump as her jaw hit the floor. She had forgotten about his ridiculously acute sense of smell.

"Were you thinking about me?" he asked as he took one step forward and then another.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to reply. She simply averted her eyes as shame painted her cheeks red.

Kakashi chuckled that same dark chuckle she had imagined as he had made her moan and writhe. "And here I thought I was the pervert for having a crush on my student. If I had known how naughty you were, I would have asked you on a date weeks ago."

Sakura's gaze snapped back to him, green eyes wide. He couldn't have possibly said what she thought he'd said. Maybe she had fallen asleep after getting home from the party and was currently dreaming the whole thing.

He drew closer still and now there were only a couple of inches between them. "Sakura, you can ask me to leave now and I will go with no hard feelings. We can keep pretending that we don't secretly want to see the other one naked and everything will go back to normal. Or you can ask me inside. Your choice."

Sakura didn't speak. She didn't need to. She simply grabbed him by the collar of his flak jacket and dragged him inside her apartment.


End file.
